


First Meet

by Airelav



Category: Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid (1969)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelav/pseuds/Airelav
Summary: 那時候他還不認識日舞小子。





	

要布奇．卡西迪來說，他和那個日舞小子一點不像，壓根就像是從兩個世界裡出來的人。他不擅賭牌，槍法雖說不差，卻也不是以好準頭在外聞名的。而現在人們總說他們兩個形影不離，好像看見了一個，另一個總會在不遠處現在。

他們是在一個尋常的日子相識的。一間破爛的小酒館，他剛才被琳達甩了－－要卡西迪來說是他甩了那個女人才對－－，來到這個鎮子上唯一一間還有提供像樣酒精的吧檯前面一屁股坐下來。裡面暗得像是已經天黑了，每個人看上去都只像是對自己面前的酒杯感興趣。  
他來了一杯威士忌，接著又一杯，酒意上頭的時候他走到角落裡試圖讓那個衣衫破爛的陌生人和他一起又喝了一杯。卡西迪自認酒量不差，這麼幾杯對他只是暖場而已。等到他在好幾個玻璃杯環繞之下醒過神的時候，酒保已經瞪著眼睛朝他伸出手掌。  
“記在我的帳上。”布奇．卡西迪甩了甩腦袋試圖把酒意從他的眼神裡排出去，好讓自己看上去像樣些──像是那種下次還會記得帶上足夠現金再來酒館的人。可惜對方絲毫不買帳，那幅毫無表情的面孔表示他已經識破了卡西迪的招術。  
“我們這兒只管現金交易，卡西迪，別再跟我來這套花招。”酒保泰德一邊拭著啤酒杯，邊睨著他說道。  
“真無情。”卡西迪訕笑著說。他漲滿半個腦袋的酒意已經退了一半，拔槍出來威脅對方顯然不是個好主意：首先他不想傷人，只想從這裡離開回家睡個大頭覺。其次，他沒把握自己真的能開了槍而不傷到酒館裡的任何一個人。  
此時卡西迪邊上一個剛進來不久的金色腦袋引起了他的注意。  
“朋友，你看起來像是新來的。”卡西迪朝那個埋頭喝酒的小子搭話。  
卡西迪從沒看到過這種眼神，至少在這個鎮子上沒有。斜瞥過來的視線像是一顆落位精確的子彈，任何人見了都會曉得不應該再打擾視線的主人。可惜他碰上的是布奇．卡西迪。  
“你腰間那把傢伙真不錯。”卡西迪隔著兩個空位欣賞起金髮男人腰間槍套裡作工精細的手槍。“我敢打賭，你肯定是個好射手。”  
金髮男人停了下來，他轉過頭來，從帽沿下露出來的臉部線條鋒銳得同他的手槍一樣不可小覷。  
“何以見得？”男人的聲音十分沙啞。  
卡西迪朝他露齒而笑。“你那把漂亮傢伙很顯眼，任何一個有眼睛的人都能夠一見看見它，而你完全沒有打算將這寶貝藏在不會讓人看見的地方，這表示你不怕有人為了它來找你麻煩。”卡西迪十分滿意金髮男人終於正眼看向了自己。那雙眼睛和他的人一樣危險，但卡西迪可不是這樣就會被唬住的那種人  
“你不是本地人，我看得出來，這個小地方的人槍法水平我差不多都知道，最好的傢伙也比我差一些。而你，你既不怕別人為了它找你麻煩，而要是真有人為它上門找碴，最好的叫他們閉嘴滾蛋的方式就是用這寶貝把他們射得屁股開花。”卡西迪說完，朝對方露出他那看似無害溫馴的笑臉。  
“你是真不認識我。”男人低聲說道，更像是說給自己聽的。  
男人猛然直起身，在卡西迪還來不及看清之前拔出手槍朝向另一頭卡西迪已然清空的酒杯連續射擊，檯面上的酒杯無一倖免。他從來沒見過有人能夠像面前這人一樣開槍。  
酒館裡一時間無人出聲。  
“順帶一提，我是布奇．卡西迪。”卡西迪朝重新坐下的男人伸出手。  
“日舞小子。”  
男人說完便伸出手和卡西迪的握在了一塊。  
“既然我們已經彼此認識了，能問你借五塊錢嗎，小子？”

 

FIN


End file.
